


Are You There?

by ComicalCod



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Ouija Board, ghost!Wirt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalCod/pseuds/ComicalCod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Wirt's death, Sara, Greg and Jason Funderburker go to their 'Witches Gathering'. They should have bought a Ouija Board sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You There?

**Author's Note:**

> that description was awful and I'm sorry!!!

It had been a year since Wirt died.

Sara didn’t really want to go Halloweening, or go to a Halloween party, but her friends thought it would be good for her, and she had promised Greg.  He needed to be in good company today, and his parents needed time alone to mourn, they just couldn’t cry in front of Greg.

She was going to be a zombie this year, but decided against it, it just didn’t feel right, maybe a little insensitive, so she had found a _sweet_ bat costume instead which was just as good.

Greg had dressed in the same costume as last Halloween, when Wirt didn’t ‘ _make it’_ at first, Greg had been okay, a little upset, he had said how Wirt would come back once he said goodbye to everyone, but as the year progressed, he became more dull. He felt betrayed that Wirt hadn’t came home.

Sara had gained the title of his big sister, they both missed Wirt immensely, and Greg needed an older sibling to bother, and although she wasn’t Wirt, Greg decided that she would do just fine.

“Hey Greg” she greeted, as positively as she could manage, and Greg took her hand. They took off into the street, where they met up with Jason Funderburker, and the two Jason Funderburker’s gave each other awkward glances

“Want to go to the graveyard?” Jason asked, and at the uncomfortable looks he received, he quickly went onto explain himself “The rest of the guys are there with a Ouija board”

“We have to go!” Greg piped up suddenly “What if Wirt’s lost? We have to tell him how to get home!” He said excitedly, trying to drag Sara towards the graveyard

“I don’t know Greg…”

“ _Please_ Sara! I have to help him!”

Her heart broke, and she bit her lip before nodding her head. She just hoped Greg wouldn’t be disappointed.

He excitedly dragged her and the two Funderburker’s towards the graveyard. They stopped when they found the ‘Witches Gathering’ and she solemnly noted that it was next to Wirt’s grave, she had a feeling they had the same idea as Greg.

“Sara, Jason, hey!” The group greeted, and Sara only offered a small smile, and plopped down next to them, Greg followed and the air got a little awkward.

Maybe they realised how much of a dick-move it was to sit next to Greg’s dead brother’s grave.

“Let’s just get this over with” she spoke quickly. She didn’t want to be out on Halloween, never mind sitting next to Wirt’s _grave._ The very thought that he had one unsettled her. He hadn’t even learned how to _drive_ yet. Sara’s parents had gotten her lessons for her 16th birthday, and she found herself wishing she could tell all of the funny stories to Wirt.

Candles were lit, and everyone was silent. They placed their hands onto the planchette.

“Is anyone there?” Jason tried, and it was still, that was until Greg spoke.

“Wirt? Are you here?”

The planchette shifted slightly, almost as if it was anxious, before sliding over to ‘Yes’. The group of teenagers gasped.

_Of course_ he wouldn’t have moved it for Jason Funderburker.

“Are you still in the Unknown?” Greg spoke again, but this time it slid over to ‘No’, and Greg’s smile fell

“Why haven’t you come home then?” the boy sounded as if he were about to cry, his words caught in his throat, and Sara wanted to lean over and hug his desperately.

‘I can’t’

The planchette spelled out, and tears started to fall from Greg’s eyes “But we beat the beast!”

‘What?’

“The Woodsman blew out the lantern and you carried me home!”

The planchette slid over to ‘No’ again, Greg shook his head in confusion

‘Beatrice did’

Sara gave a worried glance over to Greg “We can stop if you want-”

“No!” Everyone flinched; they had never seen Greg so angry before. Sara sighed, they should never have come.

“What happened to you Wirt? Why didn’t you wake up?!” Greg was screaming at the board, and everyone stayed silent, the look of regret was plastered on the group’s faces. It was supposed to be fun.

The planchette froze for a long time. Only Greg’s soft sobs were heard, and Sara took note that a few other teens were crying too. Yet she just felt numb, as if it wasn’t happening.

And then Jason Funderburker gasped “Sara, behind you!”

“Really Jason? I don’t think this is the time-”

“No _really!_ ”

Greg had sprung up from his place on the ground

“I…drowned” Sara’s eyes grew wide at the sound of Wirt’s voice, and she very slowly turned around.

Water dripped from the ghost, he flickered, as if it took too much effort to stay visible.

“I’m sorry Greg, I didn’t…I didn’t.” He paused, and looked to the floor, releasing a sigh “I wasn’t there for you. It’s all my fault, I’m sorry” She had never heard Wirt so sad, and that was saying _a lot_.

Everyone was crying now, some out of fear, some out of mourning. They had been his friends, of course they were crying. Yet, Sara was unable to find tears to shed. They had been all used up when Greg had given her the tape player, and she had heard his voice for the first time in weeks.

And as everyone went to take their hands from the board, Wirt spoke up, finally addressing all of them “No, don’t!” they stopped in their tracks “It helps me stay”

All hands were immediately on the planchette, including Greg’s once again, and he didn’t flicker as much.

“I’ve been wandering around the graveyard for a year. I tried to go back to the Unknown, but it’s impossible. Maybe because it wasn’t where I died? I don’t know…I-I saved you, so it’s okay”

Sara smiled at that. Whatever happened to Wirt and Greg had changed him. Before, Wirt wouldn’t do anything for his brother. It was a shame they could no longer _be_ brothers. They were in two different worlds now. Greg would grow, and Wirt would be still stuck at 15, with his Halloween costume from years long passed. Her heart grew heavy at the thought.

“I love you Wirt” Greg spluttered, and Wirt gave him a small smile, he never thought he’d be able to speak to his little brother again, especially to tell him the most important thing of all,

“I love you too, Greg. Look after Jason Funderburker, okay? You need to look after our frog”

“Our frog” Greg said, with a wide smile and teary eyes

Wirt sat next to his brother, wedged between him and Sara, and she shivered as Wirt’s knee accidently phased through her own “Ah! Sorry, oh god, I’m sorry Sara!” he apologised quickly

 She smiled reassuringly, it was strange, almost like getting pins and needles, but she couldn’t make Wirt feel uncomfortable, not with the little time they would have with him “It’s okay, don’t worry about it” and Wirt let out a sigh of relief.

They talked for hours; the group letting Greg talk to Wirt the most. He was the one that really needed it. Greg told his brother how he and Jason Funderburker (the frog, of course) had been adventuring in the park when they found a gnome ornament that looked just like Wirt and that later that day they had seen a bluebird. Greg had been disappointed when Wirt didn’t come home that night, he didn’t say that, but Sara remembered how sad Greg had been the day after.

But soon, the bell chimed which signalled midnight, and the teens had to go home. Including Sara and Greg.

“I’ll see you next year?” Sara smiled, she planned to make it tradition, and Greg had happily agreed with her

“See you next year” Wirt replied with a smile of his own, Jason Funderburker croaked at the ghost, and Wirt gave him a small pat on the head “Tell mom and your dad that I miss them, okay?”

“No problem, brother o’ mine!” Greg saluted, and Wirt let out a laugh.

Everyone removed their hands from the board, and Wirt was gone. A wave of sadness washed over them.

It had felt so natural to have him there, as if everyone was back to normal, and Sara had allowed to herself to forget the reality of it all, and from the looks of it, so had Greg.

The small boy was crying again, hugging Jason Funderburker to his chest. Sara took one of his chubby hands and led him home.

“He’s a little upset about Wirt” Sara explained, and the two adults nodded in understanding. Their eyes were red and puffy, such a fun holiday had been ruined for them, and her heart ached.

“Bye Sara, have a goodnight”

“You too, bye”

Before the door shut fully, she heard Greg shout “Wirt said he misses you!” and she let herself smile despite the empty feeling in her chest, as she made her way home.

When she reached to open her gate, a bluebird sat upon it.

 


End file.
